A number of effective compounds have been disclosed as neurokinin receptor antagonists (for example, see Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, and Patent Literature 3), and as their synthetic intermediates, for example, compounds having the following structural formulas are disclosed in these patent literatures.

In addition, although compounds having the general formula shown below are disclosed in Patent Literature 4, compounds having said general formula wherein RI represents 2 hydrogen atoms, RII represents a O—SO2—Y group, and Y represents a phenyl or tolyl group have not been specifically disclosed in the said Patent Literature.
m: 2 or 3, Ar: a phenyl group, and the like, A: —O1-CH2—CH2—, and the like, RI: 2 hydrogen atoms, RII: O—SO2—Y, Y: a methyl, phenyl tolyl, or CF3 group, or RI: an oxygen atom, RII: a hydrogen atom, and T: benzoyl group, and the like
It has been generally known that each desired enantiomer in a racemic mixture can be easily separated in high optical purity by preferential crystallization (for example, see Non-patent Literature 1), and this characteristic of racemic mixtures is industrially extremely important. The intermediates described above, however, are not disclosed as racemic mixtures in the literature, and furthermore, there is not any report to suggest that the analogues of these intermediates are racemic mixtures.    [Patent literature 1]    U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,359 Specification    [Patent literature 2]    U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,967 Specification    [Patent literature 3]    U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,975 Specification    [Patent literature 4]    U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,359 Claim 1    [Non-patent literature 1]    Kazuhiko Saigo, Preferential crystallization., Survey of Chemistry No. 6, edited by Chemical Society of Japan, Japan Scientific Societies Press, Tokyo, (1989), p. 32-44.